Tempat Terakhir
by ambudaff
Summary: For SNAPEDAY. SSLE satu arah. Mata hitam itu bersirobok dengan sepasang mata hijau. Mencoba mengirimkan pesan, yang ia tak tahu akan sampai ataukah tidak


**Tempat Terakhir**

_Severus Snape, Lily Evans, dan beberapa tokoh lain adalah kepunyaan __**JK Rowling**_

_Rate T, AU banget, romance/angst_

_Memenuhi permintaan songfic-nya __**[at]pinguin_oren**__, yang nggak akan ditulis semua liriknya, biar nggak menyalahi guidelines FFN. Lagunya adalah __**Tempat Terakhir**__ by __**Padi**__. Sila diunduh sendiri ya!_

-o0o-

"_Aku minta maaf."_

"_Aku tak tertarik."_

"_Aku minta maaf!"_

"_Diam."_

_Saat itu malam hari. Lily, memakai gaun rumah, berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk di depan jalan masuk ke Menara Gryffindor._

"_Aku cuma keluar karena Mary bilang kau mengancam mau tidur di sini."_

"_Memang. Aku tadinya akan tidur di sini. Aku tak bermaksud mengataimu Darah-lumpur, kata itu—"_

"_Meluncur begitu saja?" Tak ada belas kasihan dalam suara Lily. "Sudah terlambat. Aku membelamu selama bertahun-tahun. Tak seorang pun temanku bisa mengerti kenapa aku sudi bicara kepadamu. Kau dan kawan-kawan Pelahap Maut kecilmu yang berharga—kaulihat, kau bahkan tidak menyangkalnya! Kau bahkan tidak menyangkal itulah yang menjadi tujuan kalian semua! Kalian sudah tak sabar ingin bergabung dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa kan?"_

"_Aku tak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Kau sudah memilih jalanmu, aku sudah memilih jalanku."_

"_Tidak—dengar, aku tak bermaksud—"_

"_Menyebutku Darah-lumpur? Tapi kau menyebut semua orang lain yang seperti aku Darah-lumpur, Severus. Kenapa aku harus berbeda?"_

_Snape sudah berusaha akan berbicara, namun dengan pandangan merendahkan Lily berbalik dan memanjat masuk lagi lewat lubang lukisan..._**1)**

Pandangannya kosong selama beberapa saat. Tak mungkin. Tak bisa begini. Severus mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi malam ini. Dengan lunglai Severus berbalik dan kembali ke asramanya.

Besok akan ia coba lagi—

-o0o-

Seperti biasa, cuaca Inggris selalu dihiasi awan, walau di musim panas. Beberapa kerumunan siswa di dekat danau, menghabiskan hari-hari selepas ujian sebelum pulang untuk libur musim panas.

Severus nekat juga menghampiri Lily—ya, ia tahu di sini ada banyak orang. Tapi, kalau tidak di sini, di mana lagi? Dengan keadaan seperti ini, mana mau Lily menerimanya di rumahnya?

"Lils—"

"Ada apa lagi? Bukannya tadi malam sudah selesai?" Lily berdiri, dan menarik tangan Mary agar beranjak dari situ.

"Lils, _please_—"

Dan Mary malah dengan sengaja memberi kesempatan agar Lily berduaan dengan Severus. Ia beranjak, mengajak teman-temannya yang lain, dan berbisik pada Lily, "—kalau sudah selesai, bergabung lagi dengan kami ya!—" melambai pada Lily dan pergi—

Ditinggal begitu saja, Lily cemberut kesal, "—apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Bicara cepat, aku sudah ditinggalkan teman-temanku—"

Belum juga Severus membuka mulut, situasi mendadak berubah—

.

.

.

.

.

—seperti mendadak ada gumpalan awan tebal dan besar menutupi, membuat suasana menjadi gelap bagai akan datang hujan deras. Rasa dingin juga menyertai, bedanya bukan dingin suhu yang bisa diukur dengan termometer, tetapi dingin yang menelusup sampai ke tulang-tulang. Dingin yang menggetarkan sampai ke jantung, sampai ke hati, sampai ke jiwa.

Dingin yang membuat orang-orang bagai membeku.

Bukan hanya suhu dan perubahan cuaca mendadak yang membuat orang terhenti sejenak, dan terheran-heran, akan tetapi karena kemudian beberapa orang kemudian menyadari bahwa di udara, di atas mereka, ada sebuah benda—

—benda yang amat besar.

Besar, lebar, dan sepertinya berat—atau kesan metal dari benda itu yang membawa kesan berat?

Terpana akan kehadiran benda itu membuat kebanyakan orang melongo dan membeku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Pun saat kemudian dari dalam benda itu meluncurlah seberkas sinar. Sinar putih susu berkilauan, membuat silau mereka yang memandangnya—bahkan mereka yang hanya memandang benda metal itupun bisa merasakan silaunya.

—kemudian sebelum ada yang sadar akan apa yang terjadi, sinar itu melesat ke bawah menuju seseorang yang kebetulan tepat berada di bawah benda metal itu—

—dan Severus terlambat untuk menyadarinya.

Orang yang tepat berada di bawah benda metal itu, tepat berada di pusat, tepat berada di tengah-tengah, adalah Lily.

Dan orang yang berada paling dekat dengan Lily adalah dia, Severus. Walau tidak terlalu dekat, masih ada beberapa langkah untuk bisa mencapainya, tetapi jika saja Severus langsung berlari mendekatinya, menariknya pergi saat benda itu mewujud, niscaya Lily masih akan bisa diselamatkan—

—tetapi ini tidak. Sama seperti yang lain, Severus juga terperangah saat melihat benda itu muncul, sama terperangah saat benda itu mengeluarkan sinar, sama terperangah saat sinar itu mengenai Lily, dan seolah menariknya ke atas dengan cepat. Sekilas saja, dan Lily sudah menghilang di tengah kilauan metal benda bulat itu.

Kala itu barulah Severus bergerak, menuju tempat tadi Lily berdiri, tapi sia-sia. Walaupun ia berusaha untuk mengejarnya, tetapi sudah terlambat. Lagipula, bagaimana ia bisa mengejarnya? Lily bagai dihisap naik oleh benda itu, dan Severus tak tahu bagaimana bisa mengejarnya ke atas kecuali terbang—dan Severus sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa terbang—

Benda itu kemudian melesat pergi.

-o0o-

Tak terkirakan hebohnya saat sekian detik kemudian warga Hogwarts tersadar akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dumbledore yang sedang berada di kantor, langsung ke luar untuk mengecek apa yang terjadi. McGonagall dan beberapa orang guru lainnya berusaha mencari tahu, ke manakah benda aneh itu pergi. Hanya beberapa menit kemudian ada laporan bahwa benda aneh itu terhenti di atas Hogsmeade, melontarkan sesuatu, lalu melesat pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

McGonagall mengecek ke Hogsmeade, dan memang ternyata yang dilontarkan adalah sosok Lily. Dalam keadaan pingsan. Yang langsung dilarikan ke Hospital Wing.

Setelah pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh, Madam Pomfrey berkesimpulan, secara fisik tak ada kekurangan satupun. Tinggal ditunggu siumannya saja.

Tak ada yang mengira bahwa itu akan mengubah jalan hidupnya. Hidup Lily. Dan terlebih lagi, hidup Severus.

-o0o-

"Dia bangun—" bisik Madam Pomfrey, seakan takut suara keras akan membuat Lily kembali pingsan. Severus tak berani bergerak, membeku di sudut, agak jauh dari pandangan.

Lily membuka mata. Wajahnya heran, melihat ke sekeliling.

"Aku—di mana?"

"Di Hospital Wing, sayang."

"Hos—di mana?"

"Hospital Wing. Masih di Hogwarts."

"Hog—apa itu Hogwarts?"

Raut wajah Madam Pomfrey berubah. Begitu pula McGonagall, dan beberapa rekan Lily yang mendampingi. Apalagi Severus.

"Kau—benar-benar tak bisa mengingatnya?"

Perlahan Lily menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Santai saja. Kita akan bersama-sama mengingat kembali semuanya, ya kan Lily?"

"Li-Lily?"

"Ya. Namamu Lily—"

Wajah Lily nampak kebingungan.

Wajah Severus di sudut ruangan mengeras. Ia. Harus. Menemukan. Ramuan. Untuk. Mengobatinya!

Perlahan ia bergeser, membuka pintu tanpa suara, begitu pula menutupnya. Berjalan cepat menuju perpustakaan. Ia harus menemukan—bagaimana ia bisa menemukan obatnya kalau penyakitnya saja ia tak tahu namanya? Tapi ia pergi juga ke perpustakaan.

Mulanya ia mencari-cari di penangkal mantra Obliviate. Mungkin saja ada. Atau kalau tidak, yah, semacamnya lah. Dan ia terus mencari. Terus mencari.

Sesekali ia kembali ke Hospital Wing. Tetap tak menonjolkan diri, tapi menyerap apa saja yang dikatakan Madam Pomfrey. Profesor McGonagall. Guru-guru lain.

Kali ini, ada Dumbledore di Hospital Wing. Sesudah menjenguk dan berbincang sejenak dengan Lily, Dumbledore keluar.

Tidak langsung pergi, tetapi berbicara dengan suara halus pada Madam Pomfrey.

"Aku sudah melacak daerahnya, tak ada tanda-tanda jejak sihir. Kau tahu kan, setiap tindakan sihir selalu akan meninggalkan jejak. Siapa yang melakukan apa, di mana dan kapan. Ini sama sekali tak ada jejak. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, ini dilakukan oleh bukan penyihir—"

"Muggle?" Madam Pomfrey meragukan.

Dumbledore menggeleng. "Aku tak yakin. Muggle sepertinya tidak punya teknologi speerti ini. Mungkin mereka bisa melakukan penghilangan memori, tetapi tidak dalam waktu secepat ini, dan kemungkinan tekniknya masih kasar—" Dumbledore menghela napas.

"Kemungkinan kedua?"

"Kemungkinan kedua, dilakukan oleh penyihir yang teramat piawai, sehingga bisa menghapus semua jejak-jejaknya—" Dumbledore kembali menghela napas.

"Tapi, untuk apa?" Madam Pomfrey seolah menanyakan hal yang tak perlu ditanyakan, karena Dumbledore tak menjawabnya. Tak bisa menjawabnya. Hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, perlahan.

Severus terperangah.

Penyihir yang sangat piawai?

Ia memberanikan diri bersuara, "Sir?"

Dumbledore menoleh padanya. Severus memperoleh kesan, bahwa Dumbledore berbicara pada Madam Pomfrey tadi itu, sengaja di dekatnya, agar ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalau—" suaranya terdengar gugup, "—ka-kalau boleh, saya ingin ikut men-mencari obatnya—"

Dumbledore menatapnya beberapa saat. Lalu mengangguk. "Boleh. Aku sedang berpikir untuk membuat tim. Dari Hogwarts kau akan bersama Madam Pomfrey. Lalu aku akan menulis surat ke St Mungo, untuk mengirimkan salah satu ahlinya. Mereka pasti bersedia, ini kasus baru, bahkan juga untuk mereka."

Severus mengangguk. "Saya akan berusaha sebisanya, Sir!"

Dumbledore menepuk bahunya, dan berjalan pergi. Madam Pomfrey memandangnya sejenak, kemudian menyuruhnya ikut ke kantornya.

Mengambil beberapa buah buku dan beberapa gulungan perkamen, Madam Pomfrey mulai menjelaskan hal-hal yang pokok.

Mulanya dengan membentangkan sebuah perkamen bergambar otak. Diberi warna-warni, diberi tulisan sana-sini. Secara cepat, Madam Pomfrey menunjukkan nama-nama bagian itu.

"Ini hipokampus, bagian dari otak besar. Ada dua hipokampus, di kiri dan di kanan. Hipokampus merupakan bagian dari sistem limbik dan berperan pada kegiatan mengingat dan navigasi ruangan—"

Severus berusaha mengingat-ingat dengan baik. Tidak seperti pelajaran yang biasa ia dapatkan—

"Tentu saja tidak sama dengan pelajaran yang kau dapat di Hogwarts, tetapi di sekolah Muggle, secara garis besarnya, mereka akan mempelajari hal semacam ini—" Madam Pomfrey seolah bisa membaca isi hatinya. "Oke, teruskan. Hipokampus memegang peranan penting dalam menghubungkan dan mengirimkan informasi ke hipotalamus dan sebaliknya, guna membantu mengatur informasi yang akan dipelajari. Jika hipokampus mengalami kerusakan, seseorang sulit menyimpan informasi baru—"

"Obliviate, secara garis besarnya, merusak fungsi hipokampus. Bisa sementara, bisa selamanya, tergantung. Apakah orang yang dikenai Obliviate itu sihirnya biasa-biasa saja, atau sihirnya kelas tinggi? Apakah orang yang mengirim Obliviate itu sihirnya jauh lebih tinggi dari orang yang dikenai, atau hampir sama, atau justru malah di bawahnya? Dan masih banyak lagi faktor."

"Untuk beberapa kasus, Obliviate bisa dipunahkan. Orang bisa dipulihkan. Bisa pulih hingga sama dengan keadaan semula, bisa hanya mendekati. Atau justru, sama sekali tidak bisa dipulihkan—"

"Jadi, kita akan mengerjakan kasus Obliviate?" tanya Severus hati-hati.

Madam Pomfrey menghela napas. "Sepertinya. Tetapi tadi Dumbledore mengatakan, ada kemungkinan keadaan Miss Evans ini bukan akibat dari perbuatan penyihir. Jika saja ini hanya perbuatan penyihir, sepiawai apapun dia, kita bisa melakukan pengobatan dengan cara biasa. Cara memulihkan korban Obliviate. Mungkin saja dosisnya harus ditambah, atau frekuensi pemberian obatnya dipersering."

Kembali Madam Pomfrey menghela napas, "Kalau kemungkinan yang satu lagi, bukan perbuatan penyihir, maka aku tak tahu bagaimana mengobatinya—"

Baru sekali ini Severus melihat raut wajah Madam Pomfrey yang begitu putus asa—

-o0o-

Dumbledore memiliki kenalan yang luar biasa banyaknya. Bahkan mereka yang bukan penyihir. Muggle. Dan bukan sembarang Muggle, tetapi Muggle dari berbagai kalangan, dengan berbagai keahlian.

Seorang dari mereka diundang Dumbledore untuk melihat keadaan Lily. Dengan pembicaraan terus menerus, berikut kunjungan ke tempat Lily dikembalikan oleh benda ajaib itu, plus pemeriksaan yang intens, Muggle itu berkesimpulan bahwa ini adalah perbuatan benda bernama UFO.

_Unidentified Flying Object_.

Benda Terbang Tak Dikenal.

Tak dikenal siapa. Tak dikenal dari mana. Tak dikenal ingin apa.

Tapi dalam catatan Muggle, sudah banyak kasus seperti Lily. Nyaris sama. Kehilangan memori.

Lemas Severus mendengarnya.

Jadi, Lily tidak bisa diobati dengan cara mengobati korban Obliviate. Dengan mantra-mantra tertentu dan ramuan tertentu. Tidak bisa. Ini adalah kasus yang sama sekali baru.

Dumbledore membahas kasus ini bersama si Muggle. Lalu bersama Muggle yang lain. Lama sekali baru mereka keluar dari kantor. Setelahnya, Dumbledore memanggil McGonagall, juga berbincang lama. Berikutnya, McGonagall juga mengumpulkan teman-teman Lily dari asrama Gryffindor.

Severus tak mendengar keseluruhan pembicaraan. Akan tetapi ia tahu kesimpulannya.

Dalam pengobatan kaum Muggle, yang perlu dilakukan adalah sering berkumpul dengan orang-orang yang biasa. Sering-sering membicarakan hal yang terlupa. Biasanya ingatan akan muncul satu demi satu.

Tentu saja Madam Pomfrey berpendapat, ramuan anti Obliviate dan mantra-mantra anti Obliviate juga harus terus digunakan. Kerja keras Severus—dengan bimbingan Madam Pomfrey dan seorang Healer dari St Mungo—ramuan anti Obliviate formula terbaru yang lebih fokus, harus dikonsumsi.

McGonagall setuju.

Jadi, pengobatan untuk Lily adalah minum ramuan tiap hari, dan banyak berkumpul bersama rekan-rekannya.

Kesalahan fatal.

Kesalahan fatal Severus.

Karena dengan hal itu, dia semakin sibuk bekerja di lab meramu. Di lain pihak, Lily sedang sibuk meronce potongan-potongan ingatan yang disodorkan teman-temannya.

Teman-teman satu asrama.

Dan James Potter adalah anak asrama Gryffindor.

-o0o-

Sepagi buta itu, Severus sudah berada di koridor. Dari asrama Slytherin, menuju ke lab, dekat Hospital Wing. Nyaris tak ada anak-anak Hogwarts sedang berkeliaran di koridor sepagi itu. Nyaris, karena dilihatnya ada seorang gadis beberapa langkah di depannya.

Lily Evans!

"Lily?"

"Eh... Hai!"

"Sedang apa kau di sini, pagi-pagi begini?"

Lily memiringkan kepalanya. "Apakah—aku mengenalmu?"

Severus mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja, Lily tak mengenalnya. Sejak peristiwa itu, Severus menyibukkan diri membaca tentang gejala lupa yang diderita Lily, menyibukkan diri merancang formula, menyibukkan diri meramu—

"Aku—Se—"

Dan segerombolan makhluk-makhluk Gryffindor datang dengan terburu-buru, seolah-olah Lily berjalan sendirian di padang yang berbahaya, dan sedang bercakap dengan monster, jadi harus diselamatkan—

"Lily! Rupanya kau di sini!"

"Lily! Kukira kau ada di mana!"

"Lils! Kau bikin aku jantungan saja—"

Lily memandang Severus dengan pandangan memohon maaf. Sepertinya sudah akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi Potter memotongnya. "Dia Snape. Anak Slytherin."

"Oh."

"Ayo kembali ke asrama, Lils—"

Gerombolan itu berjalan ke arah asrama Griffindor dengan ribut dan tertawa-tawa.

-o0o-

'_Dia Snape. Anak Slytherin.'_

'_Oh.'_

Hanya itu. Lily tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia mengenal Severus.

Hanya itukah? Lalu ke mana masa-masa indah di tempat bermain di dekat rumah mereka? Di dekat sungai? Di bawah pohon? Ketakutan Lily akan ditangkap Dementor karena ia sudah melakukan sihir ilegal? Dan seribu satu kenangan lainnya?

_lama sudah kau menemani_

_langkah kaki di sepanjang perjalanan_

_hidup penuh cerita_

'_Dia Snape. Anak Slytherin.'_

'_Oh.'_

-o0o-

Masa-masa berlalu. Ketegangan terus memuncak dengan munculnya Pangeran Kegelapan. Banyak penyihir menjadi pengikutnya, tetapi banyak pula yang menjadi lawannya. Lily yang kemudian menikah dengan James Potter berada di pihak lawan Pangeran Kegelapan. Demikian juga kemudian ketika anak mereka lahir. Anak yang ternyata diramalkan akan menjadi lawan sepadan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa selain pihak pengikut dan pihak lawan Pangeran Kegelapan, ada juga orang-orang tertentu yang mempertaruhkan nyawa menjadi agen ganda. Jika kepergok pihak Pangeran Kegelapan, bisa dibunuh seketika, tetapi juga demikian jika kepergok pihak lawan. Pihak Orde Phoenix.

Dan Severus adalah satu di antara mereka.

Menjelang akhir Perang Besar, Pangeran Kegelapan sendiri yang memergokinya, dan membunuhnya melalui Nagini.

Harry Potter—anak Lily—menemukannya di akhir hidupnya.

"Po-Potter—"

Dari mata, telinga, dan mulutnya keluar sesuatu, bukan cairan bukan pula gas.

Harry nyaris tak mengerti.

Itu memori.

Hermione, salah satu rekannya, mengeluarkan sebuah tabung. Harry kemudian menampung memori yang dikeluarkan oleh gurunya itu.

"Tatap... lah... aku—"

Mata hitam itu bersirobok dengan sepasang mata hijau. Mencoba mengirimkan pesan, yang ia tak tahu akan sampai ataukah tidak.

_aku ingin kau menjadi bidadariku di sana  
>tempat terakhir melabuhkan hidup di keabadian<em>

**FIN**


End file.
